Scientific Analysis: Snackoo flavoured ice-cream
by TheophaniaXFrayX
Summary: Little EmaxApollo one-shot. I wrote this on the spot so sorry if it's not the best. Criticism is welcome. Please enjoy :D. I apologize for any possible problems (I do believe I went kinda OOC in some cases :P)


**Snackoo Flavoured Ice-cream: A scientific analysis**

**Disclamer:I do not own ace attorney :P**

''Polly? you still there? you've gone redder than your suit!'' Trucy exclaimed, looking up at the young attorney, who had started to blush furiously. ''H-Huh? oh,Sorry Truce...Hehe.'' Apollo ran a hand over his hair, still blushing. Trucy began to wonder what was making him act like this. One glance to the seats outside the courtroom and she'd figured it out: Ema Skye was standing over by them, quickly scoffing up a bag of Snackoos. She looked slightly angry. Trucy knew Apollo had the hots for Ema, and personally thought it was cute. When she'd asked him about it the other day, he tried denying it at first. Trucy simply tutted and tapped the corner of her eye. ''Don't forget, Polly. You're not the only one with the ability to percieve things!'' She'd giggled. She quickly decided that she'd help Apollo win Ema over (without actually telling him that she was going to help.) '_Today is as good a day as any to put my plan into action!' _She thought giddily, making her way over to the detective. Apollo had come out of his daze completely by this time, and began to shake his head furiously. This, unfortunately for him, only egged Trucy on. ''Hey, Ema! Why so angry looking?'' She asked. ''What? Oh hey -MUNCH- Trucy. Oh, it's nothing -MUNCH- only the fop declining my -MUNCH- request for a day off...'' She muttered, taking a very aggresive bite of the Snackoo in her hand. ''Oh, that's a shame,Ema... But I know what'll cheer you up! how about You, me and Apol-'' She was cut off by the sudden feeling of someone pulling her away by her shoulders. ''Sorry about Trucy, Ema! We'll just be going now.'' Apollo cried a little too loudly. Ema's lips curled up slightly. ''It's no problem, Apollo. Also, are you okay? Scientifically speaking... You've gone Scarlett!'' Indeed, the blush had returned to Apollo's cheeks. ''W-what? No, I'm F-FiNE! Now we really have to go. We'll talk another time!'' Apollo started to steer Trucy out the door. Trucy inhaled deeply. ''Howwouldyouliketogoforice-creamwithmeandapollo!'' she cried suddenly, without pasuing for breath. _'Trucy, what are you doing?!' _Apollo began to think frantically. He knew she'd say no, he just knew it!  
''Sure, why not? I need to get out of here anyway.'' Apollo glanced over to Ema. '_Did she just...say yes?'_

That's how Ema, Apollo and Trucy ended up at people park, each with a freshy whipped ice-cream in hand. ''Wow, Truce! this stuff is great!'' Apollo said suddenly, after taking a small lick of his own cone. ''He's right there,Trucy. From a scientific point of view, this is the best ice-cream i've ever tasted!Where'd you get it?'' Ema had already eaten at least quarter of her ice-cream. ''A magician never reveals her secrets.. But I think I'll let that slide for today! you know that place, about three doors down from the wonder bar?'' Ema nodded. ''Yeah, I know the place. The food tastes like crap. I went in there while Analysing the quality of food in each of the local food joints. I had to eat a lot of Snackoos to get rid of the taste of THAT place..'' she muttered. Trucy nodded. ''Sounds like the right place. While the rest of his food tastes about as good as a dogs behind, his ice-cream is to die for!'' she announced, polishing off the wafer cone. ''In fact, I'm gonna go and get another one right now! I'll be back as quick as I can!'' with that, she ran through the gate and disappeared into a crowd of people waiting to cross the street. _'I'm not dumb, Trucy Wright. I know where you're going with this.'_ Apollo thought, wishing his young magician assistant hadn't left. ''Hey, Ema...C-can I try something?'' Apollo moved slightly closer, arm outstretched. ''Sure, go ah- hey! Put that down!'' Ema yelled as Apollo quickly took a Snackoo from the open bag she was holding in her other hand. Apollo managed to duck as a Snackoo was aimed at his forehead. ''Wait! before you decide to knock me out with those things, I want you to try something.'' With that, he scooped up a dollop of ice-cream from his own with the snackoo, and handed it to her. ''...Apollo Justice...Did you just...DEFILE MY SNACKOO?'' She pulled another Snackoo out of her bag. Apollo raised his hands as a Shield. ''WAIT! Please, at least try it before you Snackoo me to death!'' he shouted, passing the snackoo over to her. '_Note to self: DO NOT mix Ema's Snackoos with any other food.' _ he quickly made a mental note as Ema scowled and popped it into her features slowly began to change. Her facial expression changed from one of anger to one of sheer delight. ''This...is...AMAZING!'' She squealed, slighlty dropping her level-headedness. ''Y-you know, scientifically speaking.'' She murmured,calming down. Apollo noticed her cheeks turning the slightest shade of pink. ''I'm glad you like it. Now you can mass produce snackoo flavoured ice-cream.'' He chuckled, trying to make a joke out of the situation. Ema, however scientifically inclined she may be, took it seriously. ''OH MY GOD! APOLLO,THAT IS THE GREATEST IDEA SINCE STRAWBERRY FLAVOURED LUMINOL!'' She exclaimed_.'Strawberry flavoured Luminol? what the hell is strawberry flavoured Luminol?' _He began to wonder. ''W-well. I only meant it as a joke, but go nuts with it, I guess. Although I expect a share!'' he said, shoving her playfully. ''Tell you what, for every person that likes the idea, you can have a kiss.'' she winked playfully at him. ''Hah, sure. Whatever floats you- hhhngh?'' Suddenly, Ema had leaned over and given him a kiss on the lips. Her lips were cold, and tasted of vanilla and chocolate. _'What? Am I dreaming? Surely I'm dreaming?'_ his thoughts were running wild in his head and he kissed her back gingerly. After about a minute or so, she broke away. ''So...What was that about?'' Apollo asked, genuinely confused. ''I said 'for every person that likes the idea' didn't I? Don't I count as person anymore,Apollo?'' She fake sulked. ''What? N-No I didn't mean it like that! o-of course you count as a person!'' he began stammering. Ema responded to this with a laugh and a kiss on his cheek. ''Calm down,Apollo! listen, I gotta get going, but will I be able to see you again tomorrow or something? we could discuss this snackoo flavoured ice-cream over lunch, maybe?'' she asked. He just nodded dumbly. ''Great! I'll see you tomorrow then! Bye.'' and with that, she began walking. Apollo sighed, going over what had just happened. _'did Ema just ask me out?'_ He sighed and stretched. ''You can come out of the bushes, Trucy. And for the record, you should try and stop moving. I'm pretty sure the deaf security guard lady with the space toy gun could hear you.'' He looked behind him and saw Trucy emerging from her hiding spot. ''C'mon. We better head back to the agency.'' he stood up and bonked Trucy on the head. ''Thanks for that- I guess I needed the shove.'' He said happily. Trucy just smiled and went on about how adorable they were together.

As soon as she got to her apartment, Ema pulled out her analysis notebook and opened a clean page.

_**Name:Snackoo flavoured ice-cream**_  
_**Experiment: to figure out if snackoos taste nicer with ice-cream**_

_**After analysis of the taste of the two things combined, I have to say it's one of the nicest food combinations I've ever eaten. I might try make them myself**_

_**Final Result: A possible new snack, and a date with Apollo Justice.**_

And with that, my story is finished :D! This was not pre-written. I love this pairing and don't think there Is enough Empollo in the world (KlaviPollo still mah OTP, but I can't write yaoi D: I'm not even that good at romance in general to be honest XD)  
Read and tell me what you think! Criticism is more than welcome. I won't be able to upload very often D:


End file.
